


Sixty- sixth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [66]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Time, J2, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!!!, RPF, SPN RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh jesus … "</p>
<p>Jared gasps when he undoes Jensen’s pants for the first time and catches the very first glimpse of his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty- sixth

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty- sixth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. GIF source [here](https://31.media.tumblr.com/3b07b887d8e65065c381b2b241222082/tumblr_n6t5vwVema1tqp7hfo1_250.gif).

"Oh jesus … "

Jared gasps when he undoes Jensen’s pants for the first time and catches the very first glimpse of his cock.

Jensen’s gone commando and fuck, if that does turn Jared on even more. His cock is gorgeous and _thick_ , jesus, so thick and  Jared’s mouth starts to water. He sucks in a shuddering breath and licks his lips.

"Jensen, man … this is- you are- "

He is too turned on to form sentences right now. All he can think about is getting his mouth around Jensen’s length and _suck_.

“Jared, you don’t have to, you know? Look, I know I’m kinda big and oh god- “

The sudden heat surrounding him feels so good and Jared’s mouth is so big and so fucking wet and all he can do is moan and try not to buck upwards too hard.

“Haven’t pictured you as a size queen, Jared”, he jokes, but his chuckles turns into a groan when Jared bites into the soft part of his thigh.

“So many things you don’t know about me, Jensen … so many.”

 


End file.
